


LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures Of Superboy 7 - The Road Good Intentions Paved

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Humor, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-28
Updated: 2002-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new adventures of an old hero.<br/>DISCLAIMER: Smallville, in specific, and Superman, in general, are the property of DC COMICS.<br/>THANK YOU: To my beta, Georgia Peach</p>
            </blockquote>





	LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures Of Superboy 7 - The Road Good Intentions Paved

## LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures Of Superboy 7 - The Road Good Intentions Paved

by Catlover

[]()

* * *

The Road Good Intentions Paved 

Look at this man, so blessed with inspiration, Look at this soul, still searching for salvation. 

\- "Don't Know Much" performed by Linda Ronstadt and Aaron Neville 

Last Day Of The School Year, May 13, 2002 

Smallville High School 

"Temporary Labor Needed - All Shifts Available," proclaimed the bulletin. Stapled to the community board next to the counselor's office, the bright green notice stood out from the other, mostly handwritten advertisements for field hands. 

Every few minutes, a pack of students would pause and look at the board's few offerings. Like every year before, mostly farm work was offered, so the notice from KRYco made quite an impression. More than one student pulled out their notebook and a pen to take down the human resources phone number before heading into the counselor's office to retrieve a work permit. Among those who eagerly considered the possibility was Clark Kent. 

"I thought you were staying on the farm, Clark," mentioned Pete as he watched Clark scribble KRYco's phone number down. 

Closing his notebook, Clark shoved the binder into his backpack. Taking a few steps to the right, he pushed open the already ajar door to the counselor's office. Looking back at Pete as he entered the office, Clark said, "I am, but that sign says there are positions available in every shift. I could work at the farm during the day and work at KRYco in the evening." 

Twisting his face into a grimace, Pete asked, "Damn Clark, when are you going to sleep?" 

"I'll manage. Besides, my parents could use the extra money, right now," answered Clark. 

Frowning deeply, Pete offered, "Well, I guess." 

Their trip into the counselor's office was brief. Miss Wilson apparently had expected a big response to KRYco's ad because she had a high stack of avocado green permits resting on the corner of her desk. The moment Clark came into view, she asked, "Can I help you?" 

Smiling shyly, Clark answered her question with a question. "Do you have any work permits?" 

With a wide, knowing smile, Miss Wilson pointed at the stack and answered, "Right there. Help yourself." 

"Thank you, Miss Wilson," replied Clark as he grabbed the slip, tucking it into his front backpack compartment. 

Quickly, they left. A couple feet outside the door, Pete and Clark stopped in their tracks at the sound of their names being shouted from the other end of the long hallway. Turning toward the din, they were graced by the sight of Chloe and Justin rushing up to meet them. In their arms, Chloe and Justin clutched thick bundles of thin newspapers. 

Shining brightly, Chloe handed them a copy of the Torch as soon as she was within arms-length. "Hello, Gentlemen. Here's the last issue of the Torch for the school year." 

Taking the offered papers, Clark and Pete proceeded to follow Justin and Chloe down the hall to the wire rack, paper stand next to the front doors of the school. As Justin and Chloe loaded the bundles into the wire rack, Pete and Clark read through the final issue. 

Shaking his head, Clark mentioned absently, "Has it been a year already?" 

Nodding, Justin rubbed his forearms against his shirt in a vain attempt to remove newsprint from his mobile casts. "I know exactly what you mean, Clark. It seems like yesterday I was still in traction." 

Quickly, Chloe wrapped her arms around Justin. Resting her head on his right shoulder, Chloe placed her right hand on his chest as her left arm wound around his back. Sliding his arm across her shoulders, Justin pulled her closer as Pete read the headline from the back page. 

"Summer Vacation: The student body of Smallville High shares their plans." 

Standing beside Pete, Clark skimmed the responses quickly before saying, "Wow, I guess a lot of people are going to be working for KRYco." 

Nodding, but not picking her head up off of Justin's shoulder, Chloe remarked, "Yeah, it'll give LuthorCorp a run for its money where Human capital is concerned. My Father told me he's worried they might lose some permanent staff to the KRYco plant once it officially opens." 

Narrowing his eyes, Clark continued to skim the responses as he mused, 'I wonder how Lex is handling that?' 

"Hey everybody," called Lana, a little too cheerfully, as she walked up to the group. 

In a broken chorus, Clark, Justin Pete and Chloe answered, "Hey Lana." 

Rubbing her hands together, Lana stared intensely at each member of the group. "For my good friends, I have a proposition: Free drinks at the Talon. Want to come?" 

Nodding eagerly, Pete answered, "Yeah, you bet." 

Squinting her eyes, Chloe stood up straight with her arms crossed over her chest, distancing herself from everyone around her, including Justin, as she asked, "What's the catch?" 

At the same time, Clark and Justin turned toward Chloe and exclaimed, "Chloe!" 

Putting her hands up, Lana confessed, "No. Don't get mad at Chloe. She's right. There is a catch. I'm kinda short staffed. Two of my waitresses quit on me, last night. It appears they only worked long enough to pay off their Spring Formal gowns. So basically, I'm in need of manpower. Please, you guys, help me out. I'm really, really desperate." 

Smirking, Chloe looked up and down at the sight of Lana Lang standing before her, hands folded as if in prayer. Shifting her weight onto her right leg, she asked, "Speaking of the Spring Formal, what happened to you and Clark? You never showed." 

The smile drained from Clark's face. In silence, he searched for a quick response, but found himself at a loss. 

Beside him, Lana went ashen pale, but found her voice, "Uhh. The winds picked up so much that they slammed the front doors shut. By the time I got here, we were locked out." 

Letting out a loud laugh, Pete joked, "Damn, Clark, you have got to have the worst luck of anyone in the world." 

Tapping her fingers on the soft flesh of her upper arms, Chloe asked, "But, if you were locked out, where did you go?" 

Quickly, Lana replied, "When we couldn't get the door open, we just went to the Talon and went down into the cellar." 

Squinting harshly, almost not showing her eyes at all, Chloe mentioned, "But, I heard Whitney's truck was found on its side off of Route 90." 

Playing with her fingers, Lana's voice became a whisper as she stared at the ground. "I don't know. I guess a twister picked it up." 

To the left of Chloe, Justin took in the exchange, noting curiously the way Lana tugged at her fingertips, twisting them viciously. Stepping forward, he wrapped his arm around Chloe's shoulders, gripping her shoulder as tightly as he could. "Well, I guess for modesty's sake, we'll stop the questioning there. I think my imagination is perfectly capable of conjuring up what you all did while alone in a small, dimly lit room." 

Taking a deep breath, Chloe opened her mouth to ask another question. The question died on her lips as Justin leaned over and kissed her soundly. Pulling away, Chloe moved to protest when Justin smiled at her and said, "Come on, honey. Leave 'em alone. You wouldn't want anyone asking about what we did after getting out of the storm shelter." 

Blushing bright red, Chloe ducked her head and whispered, "No, I guess not." 

Glancing over at Clark, Justin winked. In response, Clark nodded subtly and smiled. 

Shifting back and forth between Justin and Clark, Lana couldn't help but feel a rush of suspicion as she spread her hands wide and asked, "So, what do you guys say?" 

Recovering from her embarrassment, Chloe said, "Well, seeing how I kinda owe you big, right now, for the whole visions saving my life thing. You can count on me. Just give me plenty of Clark's Mom's apple pie and I'll be your happy slave." 

"You've got yourself a deal. I bought extra pies from Mrs. Kent just in case," answered Lana. 

From Chloe's left, Justin chimed in. "Where Chloe goes, I follow." Lifting his hands up, Justin twisted them one way then the other as he continued, "I don't know how much good I am with these, but I'm willing to help." With concern, Lana inquired, "Can you write easily enough?" 

Slumping his shoulders, Justin pounded a loose fist against his chest as he replied, "Yes, me Justin can write. Can read good, too." 

Fluttering her fingers up to her mouth, Lana gasped, "Come on. I didn't mean it that way. I just meant you could do phone orders while I play hostess." 

Looking down, Justin curled his pouted lips into a crooked smirk. "Sorry, Lana, I have a tendency to revert to bad comedy. I'd be honored to do your phone orders." 

Shaking her head, Lana said, "Well thank you. That really helps. I won't be stuck in the office all night." 

Furrowing his brow, Clark asked, "Do you expect a lot of people?" 

"Yes. Very much so. It's the last day of school." Walking over to the news rack, Lana picked up a copy of the Torch and opened it to page three. Pressing a finger to the right corner of the page, Lana pointed out a 6x9 advertisement offering buy one, get one free on all coffee and twenty percent off all food, so long as you brought in the ad on the last day of school. 

Once everyone was looking at the coupon, Lana continued, "It was a ploy to get people to think of the Talon during the summer." 

Nodding, Clark said, "Oh, good idea." 

Glancing at Clark, Lana answered, "Yeah, Lex thought so, too. Problem is I need staff and a lot of it. Instead, I had two available waitresses and now I've got none. Before, I was going to be a little short staffed. Now, I'm just overwhelmed." 

Well, you can count on me, Lana," said Clark. 

Smiling widely, Lana looked directly into Clark's eyes as she replied, "Thank you, Clark." 

One by one, everyone in the group turned and looked at Pete. With his arms crossed, Pete reluctantly agreed. "Okay, I'll do it, but I'm not wearing an apron." 

Nodding sharply, Lana extended her right hand toward Pete. "Deal." 

Just as Pete and Lana's hands touched, the first bell sounded. The loud ringing sent the student body into a mad scramble to get to homeroom. As Lana turned to run for class, she yelled over her shoulder, "Meet me at the Talon after school." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

A Couple Hours After School 

Talon Cafe 

Every table was filled. Practically all the dishes were being used. Luckily, Lana's kitchen staff showed up and worked vigorously at cleaning sink full after sink full of coffee mugs and pie plates. In the back office, Justin sat, taking down pick-up orders. In the front, Lana circulated through the throng of customers and delivered the occasional order when needed. The coupon coup was a great success so Pete, Chloe and Clark found little time to sit as they rushed from the kitchen bar to the waiting tables. 

Walking onto this frantic stage, Lex entered the Talon and smiled at the sight of it. Looking around at all the paying customers, he did a double take at the sight of Clark standing in front of a group, taking down orders. Biding his time, Lex waited until Clark excused himself from the table before approaching him. Quietly, Lex walked up behind Clark and whispered into his right ear, "I hope this isn't your idea of upward mobility." 

Turning around suddenly, Clark looked at Lex curiously as he answered, "Huh?" 

Stepping closer, Lex explained, "The waiter gig only pays well in New York, D.C., Boston and L.A. Everywhere else it's a dead end that's strictly commission based." 

Looking down at his order pad and the apron tied securely around his waist, Clark replied, "Actually, I'm just helping out. Lana was short-staffed, so I agreed to lend a hand." 

Bringing his left hand up to stroke his jaw, Lex said, "So, it's much worse than I thought. You're working for free." 

At the sight of Clark's nodding head, Lex leaned in towards Clark and whispered, "Clark, never work for free. Understand?" 

Scrunching up his face, Clark asked, "What's the big deal?" 

Sighing loudly, Lex rolled his eyes as he explained, "The big deal is your time should be worth more than nothing." 

Crossing his arms over his chest, Clark stated, "Lana is my friend and she needed me. By doing this - I make her happy. That's payment, enough." 

Shaking his head, Lex mused, ' _You really are too good to be true_.' Shaking free of his mental ramblings, Lex asked, "So, are there any free tables?" 

Looking around, Clark answered, "I don't think so, but give me a minute, maybe I can find someone who's just waiting for their check." 

Placing a hand on Clark's chest, Lex shook his head. "Don't. Far be it from me to take away a table from a paying customer whose money is going in my pocket." 

Letting his fingers drift to Clark's shoulder, Lex asked, "Are you staying until the place closes?" 

Lana chose that moment to crash the party. Walking up from behind Clark, Lana asked sharply, "Clark, have you taken those orders to the front, yet?" 

Glancing at his order pad, Clark stared guiltily at Lana. "Sorry, I'm right on it." 

Nodding at Lex, Clark rushed off to the kitchen bar with his order. Simultaneously, Lex and Lana followed Clark's departing form. Shaking free of their reverie, Lana looked at Lex and inquired, "Lex, what brings you here?" 

Looking down at Lana's narrow brown eyes, Lex answered calmly, "Just checking to see how our little experiment is working." 

Looking around happily, Lana replied, "From what I can see it's a great success." 

Nodding, Lex remarked, "Yes. Well. Let's see if any of them come back tomorrow." 

Pausing for a second, Lex noted the way Lana just nodded and surveyed the tables. Impressed by her lack of offense, Lex observed, "I must say, Lana, I am impressed by your ingenuity." 

Squinting, Lana said, "I'm not sure I understand what you mean, Lex." 

Looking out over the caf, Lex watched Chloe walk by with a platter of empty coffee mugs and pie plates. Lex watched Clark head out from the kitchen bar, balancing a tray full of steaming cups. Keeping his eyes on Clark's approaching form, Lex answered just as he came within earshot, "I mean the enlistment of your friends as free labor. I'm really impressed, Miss Lang." 

Stopping in mid-step, Clark looked over at Lex and said, "I thought you just told me that working for free is a bad thing." 

Smirking, Lex answered, "For you, it is. As your friend, I'm looking out for your best interests. As the primary investor in this business, I'm also looking out for my best interests. Speaking of which, you should deliver those before they get cold. 

Glancing down at the tray, Clark nodded. "Right on it, boss." 

Again, Lex and Lana watched Clark's retreating figure. Breaking away from the sight, Lex turned to Lana and said, "Free labor helps secure larger profits, but don't do it again. You'll have the Labor Board breathing down your throat, in a second, if you do." 

Flustered, Lana's cheeks burned red. "Sorry, Lex, I didn't know about that. Besides, the only other option would have been to shut down the Talon and that would have been horrible." 

Staring in Lana's eyes intensely, Lex disagreed, "It's not the only option. You have this problem again - Call me. I'll have Sheila call in temp workers or, if necessary, I'll assign workers from my office. Understand?" 

Nodding, Lana answered, "Of course. I'm sorry." 

"Don't be sorry, just know better, next time," Lex responded. 

Soon, Lex and Lana became aware of the six foot one shadow falling over them. Looking at Lana's right, they saw Clark, fumbling with his empty tray. Once Clark knew he had their attention, Clark turned to Lana and said, "Lana, table six is asking for the manager." 

Sighing loudly, Lana asked, "What happened?" 

Shrugging, Clark answered. "Don't know. It's Pete's table." 

Glancing around, Lana asked, "Where's Pete?" 

Shaking his head, Clark replied, "I don't know." 

Walking by, flinging her empty tray about, Chloe inquired, "Did you just ask about Pete?" 

"Yes, do you know where he is?" replied Lana. 

Playing absently with her tray, Chloe answered, "He told me he was going on a break. Of course, that was over half an hour ago." 

"Of course," said Lana, sighing loudly again. Looking at Lex, Lana excused herself. "I really need to see to this." 

Nodding, Lex replied, "Of course." 

Once Lana left, Chloe stepped forward, running her fingers over the edge of her tray. "So, Mr. Luthor. I hear your Father was seriously injured by the twisters that fell a few days ago." 

Narrowing his eyes, Lex stared at Chloe's smug expression. "Miss Sullivan, you must have incredible sources. Even the Daily Planet hasn't caught wind of that story yet." 

Standing a bit straighter, Chloe smirked. "Well, I do have really good sources." 

Beside Chloe, Clark reached out and placed a hand on Lex's arm. "Lex? Are you okay? Is your father alright?" 

Smiling at Clark's sincere concern, Lex replied, "I'm fine. Thank you for asking, Clark." 

Glancing at Chloe, Lex inquired, "Are we off the record?" 

Pausing, Chloe almost answered in the negative, but a look at Clark's pleading face made her reconsider. "Sure." 

Running his eyes over Chloe, Lex stood silently for a second before speaking. "To answer your question, Clark - No, my Father is not alright. He's partially paralyzed. They don't know if he'll ever have full mobility again." 

Sadly, Clark watched Lex. "I'm sorry to hear that, Lex." 

Shrugging, Lex chose his words carefully. "In reality, my Father's infirmity couldn't have come at a better time. Now I wield his shares of LuthorCorp stock and I have taken over his position as head of the Board of Directors. The situation has made possible certain opportunities that previously seemed unattainable." 

Crossing her arms over her chest, Chloe asked, "What do you mean by opportunities?" 

Smirking cruelly, Lex answered, "Careful, Miss Sullivan, this is supposed to be off the record." 

For a second, Chloe searched for a suitable response. Finding none, Chloe resorted to stomping away in a huff. Watching Chloe's angry form depart, Clark observed, "She does that a lot around you." 

Shrugging, Lex offered, "I have that affect on reporters." 

Turning back to Lex, Clark's expression softened. "I am sorry about your Dad." 

Looking at Clark, Lex let the cruelty fade from his face. "Thanks, Clark. He and I have never been very close, but it's one thing to have a bad relationship with one's Father, it's quite another to have no chance at ever reaching an understanding with the man." 

Reaching out, Clark rubbed Lex's shoulder soothingly. In response, Lex placed his right hand over Clark's hand and smiled. "It's okay, Clark. Anyway, before we were so rudely interrupted, I was wondering if you were staying until the Talon closes." 

Nodding, Clark replied, "That's the plan." 

"How are you getting home?" inquired Lex. 

Shrugging, Clark said, "Walking, I guess, or maybe catch a ride with Chloe and Justin." 

Shaking his head, Lex stated, "No. The Talon closes at nine o'clock. I'll be here fifteen minutes after that. Understand?" 

Smiling, Clark said, "You don't need to go through any trouble for me, Lex." 

Returning Clark's smile, Lex answered matter-of-factly, "Well, I know that, Clark." 

Pulling his hand off Lex's shoulder, Clark let his fingertips glide over his arm. "Okay, I'd really like that." 

' _Cute move_ , _Kent_ ,' thought Lex as his smile widened. "Good, I'll see you then." 

Turning toward the exit, Lex left without a goodbye. After the door closed behind him, Clark exhaled loudly and spun around, heading for the kitchen bar. 

On the far side of the bar, Chloe was mixing a mocha cappuccino. Looking up, Chloe smiled at Clark when he reached the bar. Suddenly, to Clark and Chloe's surprise, Lana approached them with fury. Her every movement punctuated by anger, Lana walked up to the bar and waved at Clark to come closer. "Clark, can you get table six a round of Mocha Lattes on the house. Oh, and give them all slices of your Mother's pie while you're at it." 

Staring at Lana's tense figure, Chloe and Clark exchanged a glance. Stepping forward, Clark asked, "Is everything okay?" 

Snapping back with her response, Lana replied, "No, Clark, everything is not okay. I am so going to kill Pete when I get my hands on him." 

Pulling Lana to the side, Clark whispered, "What happened?" 

Trying to calm down, Lana explained, "Table six is full of football players. They say Pete threw a mug at one of them. Luckily, it was an iced cappuccino, or this would be so much worse, right now." 

Glancing in the direction of table six, Clark said, "I know those guys, Lana. They're jerks. They must have said something to Pete to make him do something like that." 

Shaking her head, Lana protested, "No, Clark, don't defend him. What Pete did was unacceptable. You would never do something like that no matter what anybody said." 

Leaning toward Lana, Clark whispered so only she could hear, "Well, I have the satisfaction of knowing I could kick any of their butts anytime I wanted, but choose not to." 

Staring dreamily into Clark's eyes, Lana smiled. "Well, I guess that can help one's self esteem, huh?" 

Shrugging, Clark replied, "Maybe, most of the time though, it just leaves me frustrated." 

Turning back to the bar, Clark found Chloe had filled his order. Taking the tray full of mugs and pie off the counter, Clark left for table six. As Clark departed, Lana couldn't stop staring at his retreating form. Sighing loudly, Lana remarked, "Trust me, Clark, I know all about frustration." 

Lana didn't realize she'd said it out loud until Chloe passed her on the right side. As she balanced a tray full of assorted caffeinated beverages, she whispered into Lana's ear, "Beware, that way lies madness." 

Blushing red at Chloe's words, Lana retreated into the back office. As she opened the door, she saw Justin hunched over the desk, talking on the phone. A couple feet away from him, a pen hovered over an order pad. From the doorway, she overheard him talking. "Okay, so that's one caf mocha, two decaf cappuccinos and three slices of apple pie. Yeah, it is made by Mrs. Kent. Actually, people have been ordering that all night. Let me check if there's still some available." 

Looking up, Justin saw Lana standing in the doorway. He saw how her eyes were riveted on the pen that had written the order on the pad. With a shaky voice, he asked, "Lana?" 

As Lana brought her wide-eyed gaze to bear on him, Justin freaked. All around the room, bric-a-brac flew off of shelves and desks, smashing on the floor. Closing his eyes, Justin sat very still for a second before the items stopped flying. When he opened his eyes again, Lana stood right in front of him. 

Leaning over, Lana opened the top drawer of her desk. Standing back up again, she flashed some blank gift certificates at Justin. Closing the drawer softly, Lana smiled at him and said, "There are two whole pies left. Thanks for doing such a good job, Justin." 

Nodding shakily, Justin answered, "Thanks, Lana." 

Turning away, Lana walked to the door. Pausing to pull the door shut behind her, Lana looked back at Justin's shock filled expression. With a smile, Lana winked at Justin before closing the door. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

9:15 p.m. 

Talon Cafe 

"Can you still feel your feet?" inquired Lex as Clark slid into the passenger seat. 

Pulling the door shut, Clark narrowed his eyes curiously. "I feel fine. Why?" 

Staring at Clark, Lex said, "Are you serious? You have been standing the whole time, right?" 

Shrugging, Clark answered, "Yeah, and?" 

"How can your feet not feel like lead weights?" asked Lex. 

' _Oh_ , _feet are supposed to hurt_. _I get it_ ,' realized Clark. Thinking quickly, Clark said, "Well, I'm on my feet all day on the farm. Maybe, I'm just used to it." 

"More beneficial effects of the incredible farm boy workout, hmm? I'm telling you, Clark, we should market this thing. It could make us a fortune," quipped Lex. 

Rolling his eyes, Clark shook his head slightly at Lex's joke. Smiling widely, Lex turned the key, bringing the engine to life. Pulling out onto the road, Lex glanced over at Clark and asked, "What are your plans for the summer, Clark?" 

Hugging his backpack, Clark replied, "Well, help my parents on the farm and I'm thinking of working for KRYco." 

Curling back his lips as if from a bad taste, Lex inquired, "Doing what? Clearing meteor rock?" 

A visible shudder ran through Clark. "No. Their ad said they had construction jobs available, too." 

Taking in Clark's shaking fingers, Lex asked, "What are they offering in the way of pay?" 

"$8.00 per hour for unskilled labor," answered Clark. 

Shaking his head, Lex kept his eyes on the road as he pulled onto Route 90. "I'll offer you $8.50 an hour to work as a pencil pusher for my office." 

Shocked, Clark asked, "Why would you do that?" 

Glancing at Clark, Lex lifted his foot a little from the accelerator. Slowing down from sixty miles per hour to fifty, he looked past the windshield to the dark, lonely road. "Because Clark, it concerns me that you do not know your own worth." 

A little offended, Clark ducked his head a bit and stared up at Lex's profile. "Excuse me?" 

Looking over at Clark's intense eyes, Lex replied, "You're a bright, mature young man who is capable of much more than hard labor." 

Shrugging, Clark couldn't help but feel his chin set rigidly. As Lex's voice borrowed a distaste filled accent at the words "hard labor," his anger grew. All his life he'd been the poor kid whose friends were the children of judges, doctors and plant managers. All his life, Clark watched his Father work far too hard for far too little money in return, but his Father had instilled pride in Clark - The kind of pride to which you have to be poor to cling. Yes, Jonathon Kent had endowed Clark with the desperate pride of the workingman that is never in short supply, mainly because it's free. 

Trying to let the rush of righteous indignation ebb a bit, Clark carefully said, "It's honest work." 

Tossing his head to the left, Lex conceded the point. "Yes, it is, but it's not for you." 

Narrowing his eyes, Clark asked, "Why is that?" 

Tapping his fingers on his steering wheel, Lex explained, "Clark, believe me, you are not meant for menial labor or mindless work. You are destined for greater things. I truly believe you are going to make the world a better place, someday. I don't know how, but I do know it doesn't involve unskilled labor." 

Clark couldn't suppress the need to laugh at Lex's last comment. Smiling again, Clark said, "You know what? Now, you sound like my Dad." 

"God, forbid." Glancing at Clark, Lex couldn't suppress a look of horror. 

Laughing, Clark stated, "Y'know, he really doesn't hate you." 

Looking at the Kent barn as they pulled up the drive, Lex retorted, "Keep saying that, Clark. You may actually believe it, someday." 

Stopping in front of the house, Lex let the engine idle. Not too quickly, Clark unlocked the door, moving to exit the vehicle. As his right foot touched dark earth and his body pushed off from the seat, he felt Lex's hand on his arm. Looking back, he gazed down at Lex. Stretched across Clark's mostly vacant seat, Lex asked, "So, what do you say about that job?" 

"I'll think about it," answered Clark. 

Nodding, Lex let go of Clark's arm. Shifting in his seat, Lex waited until Clark closed the car door. A second later, Lex tore out of the driveway, speeding toward the Castle. 

Standing still, Clark watched Lex's car disappear down the road. Once the car vanished from view, Clark turned slowly and walked up to the front door. Sighing loudly, Clark opened the door. Once inside, Clark kept his back to the door as he closed it with a quiet click. 

Standing in front of the door was a rigid Jonathon Kent. His expression was grim and his crossed arms were clenched high. At the sight of him, Clark inhaled sharply, prepared for the fight. 

"Was that Luthor's car I saw?" asked Jonathon. 

"Yeah, Dad," whispered Clark. 

"I don't like you hanging out with him, Clark," stated Jonathon in a no nonsense voice. 

Sighing loudly, Clark ran his right hand through his hair. "I know, Dad. Look, I'm tired. Can I just go to bed this once without the 'Luthor's are bad' lecture?" 

Nodding, Jonathon let his son pass by him. As Clark started up the stairs, Jonathon Kent called out from behind him, "This isn't over, Clark." 

Clark never looked back. He just nodded and kept going upstairs. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

May 14, 2002 

Kent Farm 

One could practically taste the smells in the air. The scent of pancakes, bacon and sausages wafted through the walls and up into the second story of the Kent family home. There, in a room across the hall from his parents, he laid on his back and breathed in the wonderful aroma. Smiling against his will, Clark considered his life and thought 'Things aren't so bad.' 

At that moment, the sun broke over the horizon. The room once blanketed in darkness now filled with a heavenly blue-gray glow. Stretching, Clark sat up as his Mother's voice cut through the peaceful morning. "Clark! It's time for breakfast. Come on. Get up." 

Using super speed, he showered, dressed and ran down the hall. Coming to a quick stop at the top of the stairs, Clark walked down the stairs at a Human speed. Walking into the kitchen, Clark passed Jonathon. Holding a thermos of coffee, Jonathon stared at his son with tired eyes. Hitching his head back an inch, he acknowledged Clark's presence as he passed him. Instantly, Clark nodded back. Silently, he watched his father leave, heading for work. 

"Clark." 

Turning around, Clark saw his Mother's worried face. Looking up from her chopping block, she flinched a little at the slammed front door. Darting her eyes back and forth from the door to Clark, Martha said, "So, I heard Lex drove you home, last night." 

Nodding, Clark walked into the kitchen. Standing beside Martha, he stated, "Dad told you." 

"Yeah, many times," replied Martha. Turning back to her cutting board, she finished chopping an apple. 

"Mom, can I ask you a question?" asked Clark, the slightest crack in his voice. 

"Of course, Clark." Placing the knife down, Martha picked up a towel. Turning around, she leaned against the counter as she dried her hands. "What is it?" 

Ducking his head a bit, Clark said, "Umm. Last night, Lex offered me a job doing some office work. It pays decently well and I was thinking it seems like a good way to bring in some extra cash." 

Concern slowly crossed Martha's face until it filled every line. "Clark, I don't want you worrying about our finances." 

Looking his Mother directly in the eyes, he replied, "Mom, I'm not a little kid anymore. I see how things are, especially since the herd died. Even with the insurance check, you and Dad are struggling." 

Placing a hand on Clark's shoulder, Martha seemed momentarily surprised at how high it was. Sadness filled her eyes as she reminded, "Clark, we need you here on the farm. Any money you brought in would only go to hire farm hands to replace you." 

"I could do all my chores before I leave and if anything unexpected should come up, then I could do it when I get home," replied Clark. 

Looking away from Clark's bright blue eyes, Martha whispered, "Clark, I don't think your Father would appreciate you working for Lex." 

Looking at Martha's bowed head, Clark said, "Mom, you know that Lex isn't a bad guy." 

Looking back up, Martha eyes dawned with recognition for a moment. The next second, her eyes were just weary. "I know, Clark. Listen, I'll present this carefully to your father, okay?" 

Smiling widely, Clark replied, "Thanks, Mom." 

Reaching out, Clark swooped her up in a tight embrace. Her feet dangling off the ground, Martha threw her arms around her son and held on for a minute more. Once he carefully placed her back on the floor, Martha turned and pulled a small bundle of envelopes out of the drawer under the counter. 

Turning back to Clark, she handed the bundle over to him. "Here are the invitations." 

Glancing over at the kitchen door, Martha searched for any trace of Jonathon before sliding the bottom card out. Tapping the envelope with her index finger, Martha revealed, "I made this one especially for Lex. Make sure you tell him that." 

Smiling widely, Clark had a laugh in his voice as he said, "He'll be glad to hear that." 

Smiling back, Martha let a similar ripple of laughter fill her voice. "Well, I get the feeling he's suffered a lot from not having someone around to mother him." 

The smile drained almost completely from Clark's face. "I get that feeling sometimes, too. Sometimes, I think he's very lonely." 

Placing an arm around his waist, Martha hugged her son. Feeling Clark's arm squeeze around her shoulders, Martha patted his chest. Looking up, she assured, "Well, between the two of us, we should be able to take care of all that." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

Four Hours Later 

Luthor Castle 

Without announcement, Clark entered Lex's office. Behind him, he could hear Sheila's protests, but waved her off. In front of him, he could see Lex standing behind his desk, packing a large briefcase. Looking around, he noted all the construction scaffolds and temporary roof supports, not to mention the din of hammers, drills and buzz saws. As he crossed the room, Lex looked up. 

Smiling widely, Lex asked, "Clark, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" 

Pulling an invitation from his jacket pocket, Clark replied, "I came by to give this to you. My Mom made it especially for you." 

' _Did she_?' thought Lex as he took the envelope and tore open the dark blue paper. Sliding the card out, Lex flipped the card open and read aloud, "Hope to see you there. Remember to bring an appetite with you this time." 

Laughing quietly, Lex placed the invitation back into the envelope. Looking over at Clark, he remarked, "Your Mother is entirely too good to me." 

Shrugging, Clark replied, "She likes you." 

Nodding, Lex placed the envelope in the top drawer of his desk. "I know. That's what's so amazing." 

Looking back at Clark, Lex narrowed his eyes and asked, "June 21st, 2002. Sweet sixteen, huh?" 

Looking down at his shoes, Clark blushed. "Yeah. Y'know, I've been told one gets to ask whatever they want on their 16th birthday." 

Smugly, Lex asked, "Do you have your questions prepared, already?" 

Looking into Lex's eyes, Clark answered, "It's just one question, really." 

A sincere smile filled Lex's face, stretching across his cheeks and rising up into his eyes. "I can't wait to hear it." 

Squinting, Clark gave Lex a curious look. "Are you sure about that because I could ask it now." 

Shaking his head, Lex refused the offer. "No. The anticipation makes me want to hear it all the more." 

Changing tracks easily, he asked, "So, have you given any thought to my proposal?" 

Shrugging, Clark answered, "Yeah, I have. I'd really like to have this job, but I don't know if my Dad will go for it. Which is a problem because both of my parents have to sign the work permit. But, thankfully, my Mom is helping me with that." 

Lex moved to speak, but was cut off by a particularly loud hammer. Biting his lip, he returned to his briefcase. Picking up a few more folders and sliding them easily into the correct slots, he waited out the noise. Finally, the insistent banging ceased. After pausing for a second, Lex said, "Hopefully, that'll be completed by the time I get back. I have business in Metropolis for the next couple of weeks, but don't worry I'll be back in plenty of time for your birthday party." 

"Two weeks?" asked Clark. 

Looking up, Lex felt a deep sinking in the pit of his stomach. In Clark's eyes, he saw someone who'd be waiting for him to return. ' _You_ ' _re better than I deserve_.' Shaking free of his inner musings, Lex replied, "Can't be avoided, I'm afraid." 

Snapping his briefcase shut, Lex grabbed onto the handle and slid it off the table. Swayed by the weight of it, he bent slightly to the right. "You can tell me your answer when I get back, okay?" 

Nodding slowly, Clark frowned as he shifted from one foot to the other. "Okay. Goodbye, Lex." 

Pausing to smile at Clark, Lex said, "Goodbye, Clark." 

\-- <{()}>\-- 

Twenty Minutes Later 

Kent Farm 

Strong and sound came the knocks on the Kent's front door. With a squeak of a hinge and the creak of old wood, the door opened in response. Upon seeing his visitor, Jonathon Kent let out a barely shrouded groan at the sight of Lex Luthor standing on his front steps. 

"Clark's not here," growled Jonathon, moving quickly to close the door in Lex's face. 

Pressing a hand squarely against the wood, Lex kept Jonathon from closing the door. "Actually, I'm here to speak with you, Mr. Kent." 

Pulling the door open a little bit, Jonathon glared at Lex. "What do you want?" 

"I want to talk about Clark's future," replied Lex. 

Jonathon moved to shut the door again. "That's my concern, not yours." 

Pushing harder against the door, Lex said, "Mr. Kent I have offered your son a position at LuthorCorp for the summer, but he won't accept it until you give the green light." 

Smiling cruelly, Jonathon laughed, "That's not likely to happen." 

Pulling the door open all the way, Jonathon explained, "Look, I don't like you. I don't like you hanging out with my son. I'm certainly not going to encourage Clark to see even more of you." 

Now that the door seemed to be safely open, Lex slid his hands into his jacket pockets. "I know your opinion of me, but this isn't about you and me. It's about Clark. His only other option is to work for KRYco as unskilled labor." 

"It's honest work," said Jonathon. 

Nodding, Lex stated, "Yes, as Clark has told me, but an office position at LuthorCorp will look much better on a college application. In fact, LuthorCorp offers scholarships to its employees and their families." 

Gripping the edge of the door tightly, Jonathon let out a heavy breath laced with a sharp laugh. "That's always the answer with you, isn't it? Just throw some money at it and hope it goes your way. Well, not this time, Luthor." 

Cocking his head to the side, Lex inquired, "Are you really going to sacrifice Clark's future because of your dislike for my family?" 

Shaking his head, Jonathon answered, "No, I'm turning you down because I don't like you." 

Tipping his head back, Lex looked at Jonathon without emotion. "Mr. Kent, you're a hard-working man with principles. I can respect that, but I know that for all your hard work, you still can't afford to give simple things to your son. Do you really want that life for Clark?" 

With every word from Lex's mouth, Jonathon's pride grew more and more enraged. Finally, at Lex's question, Jonathon slammed his hand against the door and said, "How dare you come onto my property and speak to me that way." 

Stepping forward, Lex stood on the threshold. "I dare because I see a lot of potential in Clark. I see no reason why he couldn't leap over the tallest building in a single bound. I believe he's destined for greatness, but he's not going to find that here." 

That said - Lex took a step back. Before him, Jonathon stood quietly, gripping the door with both hands. Turning, Lex walked away. Getting into his car, Lex never looked back at the still open door. Turning the key, Lex felt his engine roar to life. Pulling out of the Kent driveway, Lex hit Route 90 and turned toward Metropolis. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

Later That Night 

The Kent's Master Bedroom 

Weary from the day, Jonathon and Martha slowly prepared for bed. Pulling off their clothes with a groan, they were quick to slip into their comfortable sleepwear. Drawing back the covers, they rested their tired bodies on the old mattress. Reaching over, Jonathon turned off the beside table lamp. In the darkness, they wiggled under their blankets until they met each other in the middle of the bed. Like most every other night, Jonathon laid on his back as Martha pressed her cheek against his broad chest. 

Unlike most nights, Jonathon could feel the tension in Martha's shoulders. As he draped his left arm over her, he heard her whisper, "Jonathon?" 

Rubbing Martha's back in a futile attempt to get his wife to let him go to sleep, Jonathon answered, "Hmm?" 

Jonathon felt Martha rub her cheek against his chest. Sighing, Jonathon felt her jawbone pop back and forth as she spoke. "Jonathon, Clark mentioned to me earlier that he's been offered a job for the summer." 

' _Not you too_ , _Martha_.' Sighing loudly, Jonathon braced himself. "Is that right?" 

In response, Martha nodded, pressing harder against his pectorals on each downward pass. "Clark said he's willing to work here on the farm in the morning, then work at Lex's office during the day." 

' _Damn that man_ , _he_ ' _s got my own wife working for him_ , _now_.' Responding to Martha's news, Jonathon said, "I see." 

Gently, Martha placed a hand on Jonathon's chest. "He just wants to help, Jonathon. Now, I told Clark that he doesn't need to be worrying about the bills, but he's not a child and we can't hide our problems from him with a trip to the lake anymore." 

' _Clark wants to help me_. _Feels he needs to help me_.' Jonathon gripped Martha's shoulder a little tighter. "I suppose." 

Pushing up, Martha picked herself up off of Jonathon. Looking down at the spot from which she heard her husband's steady breathing, she whispered soothingly, "He's so determined, Jonathon. You should have seen him. He reminded me so much of how you are when an idea gets in your head that refuses to leave." 

' _Damn it_. _I don_ ' _t want Clark to have to do this_. _Don_ ' _t want to have to take money from my own son_.' Swallowing hard, Jonathon replied in a cracked voice, "Did he?" 

Though he couldn't see her, Jonathon knew Martha was nodding. He heard her take in a deep breath before she started speaking again. "Yes, he did, Jonathon. He gave me the work permit, today. I told him you and I would discuss it and I'd give it back to him, tomorrow. Signed or unsigned." 

Wiggling away from Martha's warm body, Jonathon sat up. After a couple deep breaths, he reached over and turned on the bedside lamp. ' _Damn that man_. _He was right_. _I hate that I need Clark to do this_.' 

Glancing over at his wife, Jonathon watched how Martha squinted against the light. In the lines of her face, he saw the passing years. In the blond strands woven throughout her red hair, he saw the beautiful woman he'd always loved. In her green eyes, he saw a hoping, a pleading. 

Sighing deeply, he asked, "Where is it?" 

Reaching over to her nightstand, Martha quickly pulled over the green permit, a book and a pen. "Right here." 

' _Damn him to hell_.' Taking the pen in hand, Jonathon signed the permit and handed it back to Martha. "Here you go." 

Gingerly, Martha took the paper, the book and the pen away from Jonathon and placed then on the nightstand. Turning back to her husband, she leaned over and gave him a long, drawn out kiss. 

Pulling away, Jonathon asked, "What was that for?" 

Tilting her head to the side, Martha let her hair hang down by her face, covering her shoulder. Glancing up at Jonathon, she sighed, "For just being you." 

Smiling, he turned off the light. Soon, they were once again in the center of their bed, but like so many times before, sleep would not greet them for some time to come. 

\-- <{()}>\-- 

June 14, 2002 

Metropolis General Hospital 

Business took longer than he'd anticipated. Really, Lex expected to be back in Smallville weeks ago, but the Board of Directors refused to give him anything easily. 

' _They_ ' _re my Father_ ' _s pawns_ , _not mine_ ,' Lex reminded himself. 

Walking through the antiseptically clean halls of Metropolis General Hospital, Lex saw the next meeting as the last one he'd need to have in Metropolis - A city that no longer held the draw it once did. Opening the door to his Father's private suite, Lex saw his Father sitting in a large armchair, watching the news. Glancing about the room from the standard hospital bed to the kitchenette against the far wall to the wall length windows that displayed a panorama view of Downtown Metropolis, Lex observed, "I see they've moved you from the ICU." 

Smiling proudly, Lionel boasted, "Yes, they did and a whole day before they initially said I could." 

Nodding, Lex said, "I know. I have the staff keep me up to date with your progress. I know everything that concerns you medically." 

Glancing at Lex, Lionel picked up the remote control and turned off the television. "Well, let's just say I know a few things, too Lex. Like, I know about the boy." 

Feigning shock, Lex asked, "What boy?" 

Grinning wickedly, Lionel answered, "Clark Kent." 

'Where did you hear that from?' mused Lex. Trying to look nonchalant, Lex sat down in one of the guest chairs to the left of Lionel. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

Waving a hand at Lex, Lionel retorted, "Yes, you do. What is it? Does the Kent boy stare at you with puppy dog eyes and say that he sees nothing but candy hearts and sentimental old love songs in you? Don't be naive. He's a commoner. He sees your fancy cars and fancy clothes. They must have seemed like wondrous, unattainable things to him until he noticed your interest, that is." 

Sinking deeper into the cushions of the chair, Lex replied, "You don't know what you're talking about. Clark Kent has no interest in my money or your money." 

Shaking his head in amusement, Lionel asked, "Does it really matter? You can't keep him. You must know that or do I have to remind you again of how the Articles of Incorporation for LuthorCorp were written." 

Drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair, Lex answered, "Of course not. You've only been telling me about them since the day I was born. I just don't see how that's relevant, now." 

Cocking his head arrogantly, Lionel stated, "Those articles applied to me, Lex. They will apply to you, too. Looking at my current state, you might want to consider another engagement." 

Rolling his eyes, Lex replied, "What's the point? I just end up breaking them anyway." 

Staring intensely at Lex's noncommittal face, Lionel reminded, "You were only two years old when my father died. He was sick for years before he finally passed." 

Cutting Lionel off, Lex continued the tale, "Yes, yes, I know. You worried he'd die before you had an heir." 

"Well, of course," admitted Lionel. "Without you, Lex, I would have lost my right to LuthorCorp. The same thing could happen to you." 

Leaning forward, Lex turned icy green eyes on his Father. "Just why do you think you're still alive?" 

Reclining slowly against the back of his armchair, Lionel whispered, "I see." 

Standing up, Lex looked down at his Father and said, "Yes well, I thank you for your advice concerning Clark, but quite frankly, Clark isn't Victoria. Also, you're not likely to die anytime soon, not if your money has anything to say about it." 

Looking up at his son's dead eyes, Lionel replied, "Lex, Lex, can't you see how this will end? One, the Kents will never allow it. Two, just visiting your life upon this boy will destroy the innocence you so cherish." 

Standing perfectly still, Lex said through clenched teeth, "That's not true." 

Sighing loudly, Lionel asserted, "Yes, Lex, it is. Tell me, don't you ever worry about what you may expose the boy to?" 

Unable to find an answer, Lex just let his mind drift over the faces of all the people in the last year with whom he'd had sex. Meeting his Father's intense gaze, he listened as Lionel warned; "You can't protect him from the reality of you, forever." 

Stepping away from his Father, Lex walked across the room. At the door, he paused. Looking back at his Father, he thought over Lionel's words before opening the door. Leaving the room, he carefully pulled the door closed. 

Standing in the hallway, Lex felt lost. Putting one foot in front of the other by sheer force of will, he placed distance between himself and Lionel. After a brief elevator ride, he found himself on the ground floor. On the wall in front of him, he saw a possible solution. Following the large arrow, Lex came to the open lobby of the hospital's walk-in clinic. 

Walking up to the nurse's station, Lex placed both hands, palms down on the countertop. "Your clinic is anonymous, correct?" 

Shrugging, the nurse answered, "Yeah." 

Leaning forward, Lex used the voice he normally reserved for the Board of Directors. "It had best be." 

The nurse drew back, her mouth agape. Fumbling about for something to say, the nurse stuttered, "Yes, of course. What do you need?" 

Standing up straight, Lex answered, "I need all the tests done." 

Comprehension filled the Nurse's face. Pulling out a clipboard, the nurse placed a sheet on it and handed it over to Lex. "Fill out everything but, the sections asking for your personal information and signature. A number will be assigned to you. In three days you need to come back in with the number and the test results will be given to you." 

Nodding, Lex took the clipboard. Standing at the counter, he filled out the medical history form quickly and turned it over to the nurse. The nurse scanned it for completeness before filling out a series of slips. Handing the slips to him, the nurse pointed Lex toward a door to the left. "Go in there and given the nurse those slips." 

Nodding, Lex simply did as he was told for once in his life. Later, as a young nurse drew blood from his arm, he played his Father's words over and over again in his head. Watching his blood fill six small tubes, Lex tightened his fist, refusing to flinch from the pain. Silently, Lex swore, ' _I can try to protect him_. _I can try_.' 


End file.
